Christmas in Midgar
by Kh-hp-Disneylover809
Summary: Christmas in Midgar is very decorative but Zack and his friends show how much joy there can be in a season. Lazard/OC, Seph/OC, Genesis/OC!


_**A/N: It's Christmas time in Midgar and we're going to see how our favorite people celebrate it! Michelle is Lazard's girlfriend! And Haruka from my other FF7 story makes an appearance here too!**_

__It was a nice snowy day in Midgar and everyone was caroling to their favorite songs. Everything was peaceful and light and magic filled the air. The only thing that interrupted the peace was a certain ebony haired, blue eyed Second class Soldier named Zack and he was singing "Joy to the World" at the top of his lungs, even as he walked into the Shinra Building. Needless to say, he interrupted everyone's work because he was so loud.

_"JOY TO THE WORLD,_

_ THE LORD HAS COME,_

_ LET EARTH RECEIVE HER KING!_

_ LET EVERY HEART,_

_ PREPARE HIM ROOM!_

_ AND HEAVEN AND NATURE SING! _

_ AND HEAVEN AND NATURE SING!_

_ AND HEAVEN, AND HEAVEN,_

_ AND NATURE SING!" _

Finally Angeal Hewley, Zack's friend and mentor, came down to the lobby, grabbed the boy by the scruff of his shirt, and pulled him to the elevator that would go to the Soldier Floor.

But it seemed like Zack's singing sent a whiplash roaring through the building…

(In the Soldier Director's office)

As Lazard was working on paper work, his secretary, also his girlfriend, began humming a Christmas carol under her breath as she worked. The music was familiar to Lazard and he began humming as well. Soon the humming turned into singing, and they were singing "Hark! The Herald Angels Sing".

_Lazard: Hark, the herald angels sing,_

_ Michelle: Glory to the newborn king,_

_ Lazard: Peace on earth,_

_ And mercy mild,_

_ Michelle: God and sinners reconciled,_

_ Both: Joyful all ye nations rise,_

_ Join the triumph of the of the skies,_

_ Michelle: With angelic hosts proclaim,_

_ Christ is born in Bethlehem!_

_ Hark! the Herald Angels sing,_

_ Glory to the newborn King!_

Instead of the song sounding slow like previous versions, Lazard and his girlfriend sang a more upbeat, happy version of the song and even coordinated a dance in there somewhere. Both were incredibly happy to be together on the day before Christmas Eve and Lazard knew he was spending his Christmas with the one he loved, no matter what.

…

The song Lazard and Michelle sang managed to find itself in the Turks' training room. Cissnei began humming the chorus to herself but then Reno began outright singing the song as he shut his locker door and drummed on it a bit. The two Turks smiled at each other as Rude came in to join them.

_Cissnei: Christ, by highest heaven adored;_

_ Christ, the everlasting Lord;_

_ Late at night behold Him come,_

_ Offspring of a virgin's womb,_

_ All: Joyful, all ye nations rise,_

_ Join the triumph of the skies,_

_ Cissnei: With angelic host proclaim, _

_ Christ is born in Bethlehem!_

_ All: Hark, the Herald Angels sing,_

_ Glory to the Newborn King!_

After singing, the three Turks smiled and clasped hands together. For once, a smile graced Rude's face and the three gathered in a group hug. From his office, Tseng watched with a smile on his face and he began singing a carol he knew from his childhood.

_Tseng: The First Noel,_

_ The Angels did sing,_

_ Was to certain poor shepherds,_

_ In fields as they lay,_

_ In fields where they,_

_ Lay keeping their sheep,_

_ On a cold winter's night that was so deep,_

_ Noel, Noel, Noel, Noel,_

_ Born is the King of Israel._

Suddenly, Reno and Rude walked in and began singing along with him.

_Reno: They looked up and saw a star_

_Shining in the East beyond them far_

_And to the earth it gave great light_

_And so it continued both day and night._

_Noel, Noel, Noel, Noel_

_Born is the King of Israel! _

_Rude: And by the light of that same star_

_Three Wise men came from country far_

_To seek for a King was their intent_

_And to follow the star wherever it went._

_Noel, Noel, Noel, Noel_

_Born is the King of Israel!_

_Cissnei: Noel, Noel, Noel, Noel,_

_Born is the King of Israel!_

Even though the Turks were often emotionless and cold, the four showed more happiness and emotion than they ever did for a long time. This Christmas felt right to them and they knew it would be a great one.

(The Soldier Floor)

Zack wasn't the only soldier who was singing. All the soldiers from every class began singing carols they knew from their youth too. Even Sephiroth, Genesis, and Angeal began singing but they tried to hide it. Haruka, Sephiroth's girlfriend, sat with her lover in his office and they began singing a lovely duet.

_Haruka: Have a holly, jolly Christmas,_

_It's the best time of the year, _

_I don't know if there'll be snow,_

_But have a cup of cheer._

_Sephiroth: Have a holly, jolly Christmas,_

_And when you walk down the street,_

_Say hello to friends you know,_

_And everyone you meet._

_Both: Oh-ho the mistletoe,_

_Hung where you can see._

_Haruka: Somebody waits for you,_

_Kiss him once for me._

_Both: Have a holly, jolly Christmas,_

_And in case you didn't hear,_

_Oh by golly, have a holly, jolly Christmas,_

_This year…_

The couple kissed and hugged as they danced together. Everyone was watching them but the two didn't care. They were too much in love to notice anything but their happiness and excitement.

In Genesis's office, he began singing a gentle song that his mother taught him a long time ago when he was a child. He loved singing Christmas carols with his family and he missed his family very much during the holidays.

_Genesis: O holy night,_

_The stars are brightly shining, _

_It is the night of our dear Savior's birth,_

_Long lay the world in sin and error pining,_

_Till He appeared and the soul felt its worth,_

_A thrill of hope,_

_The weary world rejoices,_

_For yonder breaks,_

_A new and glorious morn,_

_Fall on your knees,_

_O hear the angel voice sing,_

_O night divine,_

_O night, when Christ was born,_

_O night divine,_

_O night, o night divine…_

Tears welled up in Genesis's blue eyes and he smiled as he thought back to his childhood Christmas memories with his parents and Angeal, his best friend. Speaking of Angeal, he was in his office and began singing a Christmas carol from his childhood. He remembered his mom teaching him the song.

_Angeal: Said the night wind to the little lamb,_

_Do you see what I see?_

_Way up in the sky, little lamb,_

_Do you see what I see?_

_A star, a star,_

_Dancing in the night,_

_With a tail as big as a kite,_

_With a tail as big as a kite._

Suddenly, Zack entered the room and smiled gently as he began sleeping.

_Zack: Said the little lamb to the shepherd boy,_

_Do you hear what I hear?_

_Ringing through the sky, shepherd boy,_

_Do you hear what I hear?_

_A song, a song,_

_High above the trees,_

_With a voice as big as the sea,_

_With a voice as big as the sea._

Then, Sephiroth, Genesis, and Haruka came in with big grins on their faces.

_Sephiroth: Said the shepherd boy to the mighty king,_

_Do you know what I know? _

_In your palace wall mighty king,_

_Do you know what I know?_

_A child, a child,_

_Shivers in the cold,_

_Let us bring him silver and gold,_

_Let us bring him silver and gold._

_Haruka: Said the king to the people everywhere,_

_Listen to what I say,_

_Pray for peace, people everywhere,_

_Listen to what I say, _

_The child, the child,_

_Sleeping in the night,_

_He will bring us goodness and light,_

_He will bring us goodness and light,_

_The child, the child, _

_Sleeping in the night,_

_All: He will bring us goodness and light._

All five of them had a group hug and smiled and laughed together. Despite all the tension in the past, they all were as happy and joyous right now.

(At the end of the day)

During the work day, Shinra delivered a big pine tree up from Modeoheim and decorated it. That night, all the employees stood outside while the tree got lit. Lazard and Michelle stood together in a warm embrace and Sephiroth and Haruka held each other as they stood closest to the tree. Zack, Angeal, and Genesis stood smiling and laughing with each other. Suddenly, everything went quiet and the lights were lit. A loud cheer echoed through the crowds and everyone embraced one another.

_Michelle: We wish you a merry Christmas,_

_Lazard: We wish you a merry Christmas,_

_Both: We wish you a merry Christmas,_

_And a happy new year,_

_Sephiroth: Good tidings we bring,_

_To you and your kin,_

_Haruka: We wish you a merry Christmas,_

_Both: And a happy new year_

Zack and Angeal began making a medley of the music.

_Zack: Deck the halls with boughs and holly_

_Angeal: Fa, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la,_

_Tis the season to be jolly,_

_Both: Fa, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la,_

_Don we now our gay apparel,_

_Fa, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la,_

_Troll the ancient yuletide carols,_

_Fa, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la,_

_Fa, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la…_

Genesis and his girlfriend Jennifer began singing another song.

_Genesis: Jingle bells, Jingle bells,_

_Jingle all the way,_

_Jennifer: Oh what fun it is to ride,_

_In a one horse open sleigh,_

_Both: Hey!_

_Jingle bells, jingle bells,_

_Jingle all the way,_

_Oh what fun it is to ride,_

_In a one horse open sleigh._

All of their voices mixed together and they began singing "We Wish You A Merry Christmas" together.

_All: Good tidings we bring,_

_To you and your kin,_

_We wish you a merry Christmas,_

_And a happy new year._

_Deck the halls with boughs and holly,_

_Fa, la, la, la, la, la,_

_Jingle, jingle BELLS!_

As their voices mixed as one, the angels above could hear the joy and love that saturated from that night. It couldn't be any more perfect for Jesus's birthday.

_**A/N: I hope you all enjoy this Christmas FF7 musical! Please R&R!**_


End file.
